Such a device is known from EP 1 336 763 A2. The previously known device for joining a fastening part to a component has a connection part that is provided with an external thread with a nominal diameter and a fastening element that is equipped with a clip part that has a top plate, a base plate facing the top plate and a joining section that joins the top plate to the base plate at a distance. A cutout is made in the top plate and a cutout is made in the base plate, these cutouts facing one another. In addition, the clip part is designed with an elongated shaft part which is formed on the base plate and which has a smooth-wall shaft cutout that leads into the cutout in the base plate. The outside diameter of the connection part is matched to the inside diameter of the shaft cutout in such a way that the external thread engages with the smooth-wall inside of the shaft cutout of the shaft part by cutting a thread, whereby the cutout in the top plate has a diameter that is greater than the inside diameter of the shaft cutout. As a result, any engagement of the connection part with the top plate is prevented in order to ensure free movement of the top plate, which is curved round in the direction of the base plate.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 6,006,414 is a fastening element in which, formed in a region of a base plate facing a joining section, is a continuous transverse channel which is open in the direction of the top plate and which forms a stop step.
Known from U.S. Pat. No. 4,955,772 is a fastening element in which the connection part having a screw-in section that has an external thread passes through the cutout in the top plate and the cutout in the base plate with a certain play, and can be screwed into the shaft cutout to fasten the fastening element to a component which is arranged between the top plate and the base plate and which has a through-cutout. The dimensions of the shaft cutout and the nominal diameter of the external thread of the connection part are matched to one another in such a way that with sufficient retention force, it can be screwed in using torque that is set in accordance with the installation situation.